


Just You and Me

by gayrobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Academy days, Fluff, M/M, Pre-War, Roommates, Size Difference, SkyStar Week 2020, skystar - Freeform, skystarweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrobot/pseuds/gayrobot
Summary: Busy academy sudents Skyfire and Starscream finally have a day off...SkyStar Week day 4 prompt: Intimacy / Vulnerability
Relationships: Jetfire/Starscream, Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: SkyStar Week 2020





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to contribute something for SkyStar Week so here's some academy days/pre-war fluff!

Skyfire woke up, optics slowly onlining. He was the only one in the oversized padded berth – a jet-sized empty space was to the left of him.

They had been roommates for two weeks now – the perks included their own washroom, a privilege Starscream was making use of right now, as he usually did early in the morning. Skyfire was using their first day off to sleep in, but Starscream’s habits didn’t change.

The other perk was – of course – company. They had pushed the two berths together and added a padded mattress to give the illusion of one large berth. It felt more luxurious than it should be for a pair of broke Academy students. 

That also came with not having to think of the strict curfews. When they had their separate flats, the keying system would automatically signal if anyone had not returned to their own room by a too-strict hour. As often as Starscream had threatened to break the rule just to sleep at Skyfire’s place, it wasn’t worth being fined.

Skyfire stretched his legs in the berth, hearing the clunking sound from the washroom that signified Starscream being done with his cleaning routine (though probably not his last one today, given they had free time for once).

Skyfire felt himself blush. Being able to see Starscream’s face in the mornings made all their struggles and hassle of trying to finish their science projects by deadline worth it…

“Hey.”

It was Starscream’s voice as he exited the washroom. A small smirk that turned into a pout.

“You’re still asleep?”

“Only half,” mumbled Skyfire. 

Starscream crossed his arms and huffed, but Skyfire let out a small laugh.

“It’s our day off. There’s no reason to get up,” Skyfire laid down on his back in the berth, winds spread under him, “at all.”

“Want to join me?” he added.

Starscream crossed his arms and cocked his hip.

“F, fine.” He didn’t sound as dissatisfied as he tried to make it sound.

Before Skyfire could retort, his hips were straddled by Starscream. 

“Hey---” his optics shot up.

Starscream’s face was in his neck, hiding his own expression.

It always surprised Skyfire how light Starscream was, along with his lithe frame. He perfectly in his arms.  
Skyfire slid his arms around his waist and sat up, letting Starscream sit in his lap, leaving them chest to chest.  
A finger lifted Starscream’s chin up, but he still looked away to avoid eye contact.

“Are you uncomfortable?” 

“I’m not.” He looked away but held onto Skyfire’s forearms as they were held around him. His wings lowered.

“Then,” Skyfire smirked, “want to spend the rest of the day here, just lounging in our flat?”

“…now that you mention it,” Starscream said, “this is our first day without anything interrupting it since we moved together.”

“You noticed too?” Skyfire’s cheeks had a small blush.

“Yeah, but,” Starscream huffed “I bet you’ll get sick of me.”

“I bet I won’t.” Skyfire had to admit he was cute when fishing for compliments...

Starscream huffed again.

“I’ll stay in bed but you’ll have to keep me here.”

“Oh, so it’s my full attention you want?”

“Maybe.”

Skyfire’s hands were around Starscream’s waist, and he was flipped backwards onto his back, letting Skyfire pin him down. 

“You smell good, Starscream~” 

“Shut up. You smell like last night.” Starscream squirmed but Skyfire pinned him down harder.

“How about… we start with a kiss?”

Starscream’s face was red, but he seemed to enjoy Skyfire when he showed some assertiveness…

“Sure.”

Skyfire’s lips were upon Starscream’s. A small kiss, then a few longer ones. 

And they would stay there for the rest of the day.


End file.
